Problem: $ -0.1 + \dfrac{15}{20} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{15}{20} = 0.75$ Now we have: $ -0.1 + 0.75 = {?} $ $ -0.1 + 0.75 = 0.65 $